


The six of them

by Lavender_Teaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five Guys One Girl, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Sixsome, uwu, yes that’s a thing. Lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Teaw/pseuds/Lavender_Teaw
Summary: Six people who just want a good time; I guess





	The six of them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so feel free to critique it. I’d appreciate it. :))
> 
> Also: sorry for the blocky paragraphs. I can’t indent on this device

I let out a soft gasp as Feryn gave a particularly sharp thrust into me, hitting right where I wanted. Kliff sat on a plush chair beside the bed, simply enjoying watching us. It had only been a few minutes, yet his cock was already hard enough to see through his jeans.  
“Kliff, come here.” I managed to say in between gasps. God- Feryn felt so good in me, and it seemed he was feeling just as good; he was gasping and groaning almost as much as me.  
Kliff quickly tugged off his clothes and stood by the side of the bed, so I wasn’t facing him. I heard the snap of the lube’s cap, and a few moments later, I felt the head of his cock press against my other entrance. I had never done anal, but Kliff had always been gentle with me in bed.  
I whimpered as he penetrated my opening. But after the initial burning, it melted into a blissful euphoria.  
The two cocks were almost rubbing against each other, if not for the thin wall between them.  
I felt a climax shudder through me, but neither of the men were spent. They kept thrusting at a not-quite-matching pace.  
Leon, Silas, and Zander were all crowded by the door, jerking themselves off to the sight. I beckoned them over and they practically tripped over themselves rushing to the bed. Silas was the closest in front of me, so I took his cock from his hand and guided it to my mouth. He let out a quiet whimper as I swirled my tongue around the base, up the shaft and suckled on the tip. He then began to slowly thrust, the tip hitting the back of my throat. I gagged a little, but quickly acclimated to the steady rhythm.  
With every hole already filled, I took Leon and Zander into my hands. They were already slick with their own precome, making the friction easy.  
I fell into a rhythm with the five of them. It felt euphoric to have every hole and hand filled; the slickness of every cock sliding in and out; the heat of the five other bodies and their breathless moans.  
At last, I came once more. I cried out as warm pleasure washed over my body for the second time. Feryn was next, his seed spilling up into me. Then Silas, whose bitter flavor tricked down my throat before pulling out. Zander and Leon came almost simultaneously. It splattered over my lower face and neck on both sides. Kliff went a bit longer; he thrusted for a few more moments before giving a final moan. I felt the warmth of his climax flow into me, down my backside and onto Feryn’s hips.  
I let go of the two men on my sides, and Zander walked out of the room. I allowed Kliff to slide out before climbing off of Feryn.  
Zander came back with a warm rag. He gently helped me wipe all the cum, sweat, and lube off.  
Feryn left through the same door, and I heard the shower running a few moments after. Silas collapsed with me and Kliff in bed. His warm arm was slung over me. I vaguely remember Kliff giving me and Silas kisses before falling asleep.


End file.
